


Make It Light

by blackjackcat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: With Quatre imprisoned, there's only one man for the job.





	Make It Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Requested by lil_1337, Trowa/Quatre - Freedom  
> Content: Hospital, of course injuries.

Quatre stared up at the lights that lit his dank prison and sighed. He knew Trowa was coming, and always expected it, but the waiting was still hard. Even after all these years working together, both on and off missions, his patience when it came to Trowa Barton hadn’t improved.

The fact that he’d been running the mission over and over in his mind certainly wasn’t helping. He kept coming back to those same last few seconds. Were they really all that had gone wrong? If the answer was yes, he wouldn’t have done anything different at all.

“All set.”

He’d been so caught up in thinking back that he hadn’t even heard the door open. Quatre made a move to get out of bed, but a wince stopped him even before Trowa could.

“Do I even have to tell you ‘Doctors said’?” Trowa cast a reproachful eye over his lover’s bandages.

Quatre sighed. “No..I’m just..”

“A terrible patient.” Trowa finished for him as he leaned over the bed to fix a dislodged pillow.

Quatre batted gently at a passing elbow, “No, I’m used to being the one taking care of you.”

“Two weeks. Home and rest.”

Quatre watched Trowa working his way around the room, packing up anything they needed to take back home with them and smiled, “You know what this means don’t you?”

Trowa looked up at the blonde as he zipped up their duffel bag, “Two weeks of arguing?”

Quatre stuck his tongue out at him, “I was going to say vacation time but..if that’s what you want we can do that too.”

Shouldering the bag as a nurse arrived with a chair, Trowa smile, “I’d rather vacation with you.”

As the nurse and Trowa helped him into the chair, Quatre smiled, “Finally..freedom.”

Trowa smiled as he pushed Quatre out into the hall, “Remember those words when we’re at home tonight.”

Quatre laughed as they left the hospital and his listlessness behind. “Promise .”


End file.
